


Liar

by fumiyw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumiyw/pseuds/fumiyw
Summary: 對於愛情而言他們就像是不存在。這樣的兩個人是不適合談情說愛的。算是Threesome，漢哲很微。





	Liar

玫瑰枯萎了，飽滿的葉片與甜美的花瓣在梅菲斯特滿不在乎的照料下只剩敗壞的腐臭。浮士德將梅菲斯特蓄意的搞破壞盡收眼底，可他至始至終都沒有向前去阻止對方，僅是在玫紅全變成灰白之時，伸手把萎縮的尖刺擁入掌心，接著靠近鼻尖並朝對方笑了起來。

然而梅菲斯特卻總是不為所動。浮士德倒也不惱，只是在對方平靜得近乎死寂的目光裡走入瑪格利特的懷抱之中。他不顧一切似的吻上面前的男人，喉頭不斷溢出難耐的喘息，一邊因為愛人的注視而感到顫慄不已，那股視線毫不客氣地打量他全身，仿若將自己骨子裡對那人的愛意都看透。光是這麼想他便已迫切地渴求著。

「你明明知道他看著，卻還是這麼興奮嗎？」

崔勝哲聽見他的笑聲。帶薄繭的手在洪知秀的身體上徘徊，絲綢的滑順使他愛不釋手，從腰間的線條一路流轉，漫無目的地，落在胸口時他壞心眼地搓揉，如願耳聞洪知秀細微的呻吟與他略顯嗔怒的目光後，才心甘情願停在完美如珍品的腰窩。兩人唇齒間的距離不過數公分，滾燙吐息全交融在一塊，空氣中的燥熱一點即燃，燒得他們體無完膚同時無人生還。

「我以為你很喜歡他。」

他聽見洪知秀的笑聲輕靡間帶點嘲諷的意味。

「事實上，這並沒有什麼差別。無論是他愛我或是我愛他。」他忽然伸出手摸向了崔勝哲，「不過現在我比較喜歡這個。」

崔勝哲短暫地與洪知秀那雙布滿氤氳水氣的眼眸相視，幾乎半毀的襯衣早已鬆垮地掛在他身上，絲毫掩蔽不了遍佈於肌膚上任何斑駁紅痕。對於愛情而言他們就像是不存在，肖想著轟轟烈烈卻只在煙火尚未熄滅時火熱，離開彼此的肉體後他們便什麼也不是。這樣的兩個人是不適合談情說愛的。即便崔勝哲心裡有了誰的一席之地，可對方看的永遠都是那個將自己推入性慾的魔掌裡的男人。

他隔著軟肉舔拭親吻著皮層下的頸動脈，感受裡頭沸騰的血液與猛烈跳動的脈搏，鼻尖不斷在那人獨有的芳香裡流連。他像是上了癮，又下意識地克制自己的欲求。他不打算吻他。自己的親吻對洪知秀而言不具任何意義，唯一的用途是為了能更加接近歡愉所存在的橋樑，但當中的情愫始終都被避而不談。

整室逐漸染上濃厚的旖旎，他坐在他的身上，灼熱的呼吸吹到他的頸間，壓抑不住的婉轉呻吟聽來就像是歌劇裡瑪格利特與浮士德同唱的二重奏，每個音間都帶著歡娛。洪知秀的雙臂纏在崔勝哲的肩上，圓潤的指尖緊扣著他肩胛，一片的肉色此時被刻上一道道紅痕，卻成不了惡魔的羽翅或者天使的雙翼。

歌劇裡浮士德被梅菲斯特矇騙，在夢中與該死的惡魔所製造出的幻象瑪格利特相愛。他不斷地做夢，無人知曉他究竟夢到什麼聽到什麼，更不清楚那裡是有著間關鳥語的暮春，又或者是飄散皚皚白雪的深冬。他自沉睡裡清醒，看不見愛人的身影於是一聲聲的喊著：格雷琴。格雷琴。

然而這齣戲的演員們卻自作主張地上演截然不同的劇情，這興許是白遼士如何都料想不到的。梅菲斯托費勒斯率先愛上了人類，結果故作漠不關心的模樣。浮士德博士同樣深愛梅菲斯特，對他唯命是從並將那人高高捧起。唯獨可憐的瑪格利特一廂情願地愛慕浮士德，與他曖昧卻始終沒得過他的心。

洪知秀精疲力竭地癱軟在崔勝哲懷裡，酥麻入骨的快感仍然如潮水般襲來，打在他的背脊與臀上隨即退回海洋，一次緊接著下一次，意識載浮載沉著，他彷彿就此聞到了大海的腥羶。而自己就形同將死之人，只能抱住浮木垂死掙扎才不會被大浪吞沒。

搖搖欲墜的淚花最終落入兇猛的海，成了滄海內的一粟。他支離破碎的呻吟裡混雜了別種聲音，洪知秀緩緩地睜開雙眼，惝恍迷離之中，水光替他描摹出那人的樣貌，他感覺自己的呼吸於剎那急促了起來。浮士德正從夢境裡轉醒，並朝他的梅菲斯特遞出了手。

"Kiss me. Fast, my liar." 

崔勝哲自然沒有錯過洪知秀沙啞的低語，也確實感受到懷裡的軀體更為劇烈地顫抖。耳邊傳來的唇齒廝磨聲使他一瞬間心猿意馬，連動都忘記繼續動作。隨後一隻有些冰涼的手掌撫上他的臉頰，崔勝哲側過頭就先落了個親吻，順帶連上頭的東西一併舔去。當指尖在他口腔裡攪動，甚至模仿起交媾的動作時，他更是沒有絲毫反抗。

"My dear, Joshua, you're a liar." 

當崔勝哲睜開眼睛迎接早晨的陽光，光暈恰好撒落在他身上，有些暖但更多的是冷意。床單上的皺褶亂七八糟，此時卻只躺了他一個人。他並沒有在做夢。崔勝哲忽然就想起了昨晚的自己是如此對洪知秀說道，而過了許久他才從另一人的嘴裡得到回覆。

"WE'RE all the liars." 

"No one can escape fate."

**Author's Note:**

> ＊洪：浮士德，尹：梅菲斯特，崔：瑪格利特。  
＊浮士德（Faust、Faustus）：是歐洲中世紀傳說中一著名人物。可能是巫師或占星師，學術淵博，精通魔術，為了追求知識和權利，向魔鬼作出交易，出賣了自己的靈魂。  
＊梅菲斯特（Mephisto）：梅菲斯托費勒斯，最初於文獻上出現是浮士德傳說中作為邪靈的名字，此後在其他作品成為代表惡魔的定型角色。  
＊瑪格利特（Marguerite）：暱稱格雷琴，是浮士德的愛人。  
＊以上角色的故事設定都以白遼士《浮士德的天譴》為背景。


End file.
